1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with apparatus and method for the reduction of the spherical pellets making up fluid coke produced as a waste material in the refining of petroleum so as to render the same suitable as a heat source by burning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The source of fluid coke is a by-product of petroleum refining, and results in producing a waste component in the form of pellets that are spherical and therefore difficult to grind so as to condition the waste for burning.
The problem encountered in attempting to grind fluid coke particles is that such particles have a spherical shape which renders them exceedingly strong and resistant to grinding in a roller mill. The spherical shape must be altered if successful grinding and pulverizing is to be accomplished economically.